<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>💙💚 Hearts of Blue and Green 💙💚 by Quinn73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269125">💙💚 Hearts of Blue and Green 💙💚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73'>Quinn73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plance Holiday Romance Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kallura implied, Kallura mentioned, plance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The cheesy captions on these Valentines weren’t inspired by the space mice. The truth is, the secret to being cheesy is to think like Lance.”—Katie “Pidge” Holt</p><p>💙💚</p><p>During their adventures in space, Lance helps Pidge make Valentines for all their friends and loved ones. Lance considers making a Valentine for Allura, but Chulatt, Chuchule, Platt, and Plachu have other plans for Lance this Valentine’s Day.</p><p>💙💚</p><p>This fic is dedicated to all of my fellow writers, artists, and fans at the Idyll-Chatter Plance and Kallura Discord, as well as my AO3 readers and Tumblr followers who always leave such positive feedback on my fanfics and fanart. Your comments and encouragement are alway appreciated. Happy Valentine’s Day, dear friends! </p><p>💙💚</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plance Holiday Romance Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>💙💚 Hearts of Blue and Green 💙💚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had found Pidge sitting in one of the oversized high-backed chairs in the dining hall of the Castle of Lions. She had an impressive assortment of art supplies arranged in front of her on the huge table: pens, colored pencils, markers, scissors, scraps of colored paper, powdery shiny stuff, and what looked like some sort of glue. Some of it he recognized as the school supplies that she had been carrying in her backpack since they left home, but many other items looked like odds and ends she had collected from the exotic planets they had visited.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Lance asked. “It looks like you blew up a glitter factory in here.” Plachu, the grumpiest of Allura’s pet mice, was angrily trying to get a bit of pink paper unstuck from one of his tiny paws, while tiny blue Chulatt and rosy Chuchule scampered about, playing hide-and-seek in the piles of crumpled paper. Plump yellow Platt, who was oblivious to the others, was sound asleep in a pile of glitter and paper scraps. Lance smiled at the sight of it as he sat down in the chair closest to Pidge. He tried to convince Plachu that he was actually trying to help him remove the  sticky paper from his paw, but the cranky green mouse would have none of it. The tiny animal chittered crossly at him and then hobbled awkwardly to the other end of the table, the tiny pink heart still stuck to his paw. The mouse glared stubbornly at him from across the table as if his predicament was Lance’s fault. </p><p>Pidge ignored all of this, fully engrossed in hand-lettering a colorful little illustration she had made.</p><p>Lance picked up one of the cards she had already drawn and lettered. “You’re out of this world, Valentine,” he read aloud and chuckled, admiring the whimsical drawing of Coran that was clearly Pidge’s creation. “Is that what you’re up to? Making Valentine’s Day cards? We’re not in elementary school anymore, you know,” he teased.</p><p>“Hunk is preparing a special Valentine’s Day dessert treat for tonight because Allura and Coran heard Shiro’s explanation of what the holiday was all about. They decided we should all celebrate it today. Since I actually have a little bit of artistic talent, I’m in charge of making the cards.”</p><p>Lance picked up another one which was apparently for Shay from Hunk. He read it aloud, “Valentine, we should unite like Voltron. I’m not lion.” Lance laughed at this. “That’s so cheesy!” Suddenly, Chulatt and Chuchule were peeking at him from under the colorful debris with their tiny noses twitching. “I don’t have any cheese. That’s just an expression,” Lance explained to Allura’s little pets. He knew that the mice could understand much of what was being said.</p><p>“You could help, you know,” Pidge suggested, not looking up from the new card she was drawing. </p><p>Lance swiped the card she had just finished lettering. The colorful sketch was a really good likeness of Keith wielding his luxite Marmora blade. It read, “I’ll fight for you, Valentine.” The artistic rendering wasn’t Pidge’s usual style. “Did you make this one?” </p><p>“No. Keith made it himself. He was helping me just now.”</p><p>“Who did he make it for?” Lance asked, bracing himself for the answer he dreaded to hear.</p><p>“Allura, of course,” Pidge announced triumphantly. She was looking quite pleased about this for some reason.</p><p>Lance pouted. Keith was giving his Valentine to Allura? Well, Lance thought, I can make one for the princess too. Who did mullet-head think he was anyway? </p><p>Lance looked through the colored sketches Pidge had made of Coran, Allura, Hunk, Shiro, and...himself? The tiny portrait of him had a red rose in his clenched teeth as he sat on a planetoid making finger guns at the viewer. He stared at his rather handsome (and accurate) likeness for quite some time, marveling at Pidge’s skill as an artist. </p><p>“Your drawings are really good, Pidge. I think you’re improving.” He gave her his most charming lopsided grin.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, giving him a little smile. Was is his imagination, or were her cheeks a bit pink? </p><p>Lance read the other cards that were scattered about the table. The one Pidge  had drawn of Allura was quite beautiful. He stared at the sparkly drawing for a long time, lost in thought. The princess had not yet addressed her Valentine to anyone, but as much as Lance wanted to deny it, he knew her card wouldn’t be for him. There had definitely been something going on between her and Keith lately: stolen glances, secret meetings, and an obvious tension any time they were in close proximity. He sighed.</p><p>“Are you going to help or not?” Pidge asked testily.</p><p>“I’ll put the lettering on this one,” Lance began, reaching for a marker and the card bearing his own likeness. What should he write? He mentally sorted through his best pick-up lines. He briefly considered “Valentine, you activate my particle barrier,” but Allura probably wouldn’t be amused if he wrote that. Shiro would reprimand him again, and he didn’t want to think about what Keith would do to him if there really was something going on between him and Allura. </p><p>“How about this?” Lance asked. “I’m sending you a Valentine from space because I hear you like heavenly bodies.” Lance waggled his eyebrows at her then laughed at his own joke.</p><p>Pidge’s shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her giggles. “I dare you to write that and send it to Allura. Keith will probably murder you, though, so I’d advise you not to do it.” </p><p>Lance frowned at that, then thought for a long moment. He carefully wrote, “Even if there’s no gravity on this planet, I would still fall for you, Valentine.” Then he read it to Pidge. </p><p>“Good one!” Pidge giggled once again. </p><p>Lance loved the sound her almost musical laughter and thought that she looked precious with her nose all scrunched up like that. He tried to drown that thought as soon as it was fully formed, but no matter how much he tried to push it down into the murky depths of his mind, it stubbornly floated back up to the surface. He was forced to admit to himself that he thought Pidge was a very pretty girl.</p><p>“Thanks.” He winked at her, and Pidge blushed. Lance stared at her a long moment as she went back to her drawing. She couldn’t possibly know his secret thoughts, and she never would know them if he could manage to keep his stupid mouth shut.</p><p>“Who are you going to give yours to?” he asked, suddenly curious.</p><p>Pidge looked up at him, her cheeks as pink as the paper scraps that were littering the table, and mumbled something that sounded like “You’ll find out tonight.” She averted her gaze and shifted nervously as she returned to her art work. </p><p>Lance peered over her shoulder at the adorable self-portrait she had just created. She had just finished writing a pun beside it that made him smile.</p><p>“I want to Holt you in my arms, Valentine,” he read over her shoulder, chuckling. “That’s great!” </p><p>“Thanks. I was going to use that one or ‘I want to Holt your hand, Valentine.’ “</p><p>“Another good one!” Lance exclaimed. ”We are on a roll, Pidge.”</p><p>“Lance, who are you giving your Valentine to?” she asked abruptly. </p><p>“I—I, ah—-a special lady. She’s someone I really like a lot,” he stammered, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. He tried to will himself to remain calm, knowing that she couldn’t possibly know what he had just been thinking.</p><p>The dining hall comm chimed just then. “Number Five?” Coran’s voice queried. “I need your assistance with the programming upgrade on the defense drones.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Coran,” Pidge replied. “I lost track of time. I’ll be there in just a few tics.” She turned to Lance. “I was nearly done with everything, but I’ve made such as mess! Allura and Hunk will be upset if I don’t have this table spotless by dinner time—“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean it up for you. You can go help Coran,” he said quietly. There was a tender expression in his gaze.</p><p>She looked back at him with an equally soft expression. Her lips parted, as if in surprise. </p><p>“Thank you, Lance. You’re the best!” she exclaimed and then hopped out of her chair and did something that she had never done before: she gave Lance a warm, spontaneous hug. He just sat there, frozen with shock. </p><p>Lance hoped Pidge didn’t notice how he stared at her as she hastily gathered up her completed cards, then lined them up on the sideboard so that the glue could dry. He noticed that she concealed the card that she had intended to give to her someone special that evening. Lance couldn’t help but wonder what she was hiding from him. </p><p>After Pidge had dashed away, Lance gathered up her colored pencils, pens, and markers, putting them away in the proper storage containers. He put her scissors, jars of glitter, and her bottle of glue back in the small accessory compartment of her backpack along with the writing and drawing implements he had just neatly packed. </p><p>Just as he carried a light waste can over to the table, Chulatt and Chuchule began noisily chittering and gyrating for his attention. He laughed at their antics.</p><p>“I told you, I don’t have any cheese!” He stroked Chuchule’s tiny pink head with a fingertip. Chuchule continued to squeak at him in an urgent manner. If Lance didn’t know better, he could have sworn that the little fellow was trying to tell him something.</p><p> Meanwhile, tiny blue Chulatt was head butting a huge wad of paper over to him. It was comical, really. Chulatt was the most diminutive of the quartet of space mice, but also the cleverest. ‘She’s so little and cute,’ he thought, realizing that the smallest mouse often reminded him of someone else he knew that was small of stature and—-</p><p>Cute. </p><p>There, he admitted it to himself again. He thought Pidge was cute. No, not just cute. </p><p>Beautiful. </p><p>Brave. </p><p>Brilliant. </p><p>Lance’s heart raced as he smiled at the most cherished memories he had of Katie Holt. Images of her flashed before his mind’s eye: her sly smile, her little upturned nose, her soft honey-colored hair, and those huge intelligent brown eyes of hers. His memories reminded him of what he had always known: Pidge was determined and fierce, curious and courageous, adventurous and witty. And best of all, she enjoyed his company and appreciated his sense of humor. She was perfect, really. </p><p>Lance sighed. Pidge was one of the most amazing girls he had ever met, and it had been his experience that girls like her were always way out of his league. What was he thinking? He tried to shake off his daydream and focus on the task before him.</p><p>“Thanks for trying to help me clean up this mess,” he told the mice. He picked up the wad of paper that Chulatt had shoved towards him, and both the pink and blue mice began to chitter excitedly. </p><p>“You want me to open this?” he asked and saw by their excited reaction that he had guessed correctly.</p><p>Lance unfolded the crumpled paper and saw that it was decorated with little blue and green hearts. The colored pencil sketch upon it showed an older, more feminine-looking Pidge with longer hair and wearing a pretty dress. She was holding hands with a tall, handsome boy. The caption read ‘I want to Holt your hand, Valentine.’ The lanky boy in the illustration was unmistakably a depiction of himself. So that was how she wanted to appear to him. That was her secret hope for their future.</p><p>Lance sat down in the high-backed chair nearest him, wide-eyed with shock. Breathe, he told himself. Just breathe.</p><p>Chuchule and Chulatt were running in circles on the table right in front of him when Chuchule suddenly stopped and sat upright, his tail bent in the shape of what appeared to be half of a heart. Chulatt made one more lap around him and then stopped, frozen in place with her little tail bent to cross Chuchule’s to complete the other side of the heart-shape that their tails made. The mice blinked at him as if waiting for a sign that Lance understood their meaning.</p><p>“I get it,” said Lance. “You think Pidge and I like each other.” </p><p>The two mice chittered an affirmation.  </p><p>“You think I should make her a Valentine, then?” he asked. Chuchule and Chulatt nodded rapidly. Plachu hobbled toward Lance as Platt opened his little eyes and yawned sleepily. Plachu’s  sticky pink heart was now covered in blue and green sparkles. It was a glittery as Platt’s fur. Lance grinned how ridiculous the four of them were. </p><p>“Will you help me? I’m not as talented at drawing as Pidge and Keith are. I mean, I am not as bad at it as Allura is, but...”</p><p>The four mice weren’t listening to him though. Platt, Chulatt, and Chuchule were scampering around the table gathering up shiny scraps that they thought he could use. Plachu had removed the glittery heart from his paw and presented it to Lance then raced to Pidge’s bag to remove the art supplies that Lance had just neatly packed away...</p><p>*****</p><p>A Paladin in Green<br/>
Likes a Paladin in Blue.<br/>
She thinks he’s amazing<br/>
I can assure you—it’s true.</p><p>Some Lions are Yellow<br/>
And some Lions are Black<br/>
A guy can get nervous<br/>
When his crush likes him back.</p><p>The girl that I like<br/>
Flies a Lion that’s Green<br/>
She’s the bravest, and wittiest,<br/>
Most beautiful girl I’ve seen.</p><p>My Lion is Red<br/>
But my armor is Blue.<br/>
My heart’s beating faster<br/>
And only for you.</p><p>The mice helped me make this<br/>
For my Valentine<br/>
I hope that you like it<br/>
And will always be mine. </p><p>*****</p><p>“With love, from Lance,” he read aloud as he signed his name with a flourish beneath the poem he had written for her. “It’s not exactly Shakespeare, but I think she’ll like it, don’t you agree?”</p><p>The mice chittered an affirmative. </p><p>He used Pidge’s own artwork for the front of the card, complete with the message, “Even if there’s no gravity on this planet, I would still fall for you, Valentine.” He had to keep that. Her art was amazing, and best of all, she thought his joke was funny. He decorated the card  and the envelope with colorful, glittery, and shiny hearts of green and blue, and had his little poem hidden away on the inside of the card as a surprise. </p><p>He affixed another blue and green heart he had made to the back of the envelope. He had written “S.W.A.K.” on it, hoping she would know that the letters stood for “sealed with a kiss,” although he didn’t think he would be fortunate enough to go that far with her just yet. As an afterthought, he wrote “I really want to Holt your hand, Valentine” on the back of the envelope. </p><p>Lance knew that Pidge was clever enough to figure out what happened. She would know he had found her discarded drawing of the two of them holding hands, and she would deduce that he knew about her little crush on him. Pidge would also realize that her feelings for him were reciprocated. He smiled to himself as he put it beside the other Valentine’s Day cards on the sideboard. Then he hastily tidied up the dining hall, giving each of Allura’s pet mice a little pat and a thank you for their help.</p><p>In fact, later that evening Lance would make sure that they each got a little heart-shaped piece of cheese as a special Valentine’s Day treat for helping him to win the Green Paladin’s heart, and for helping him to find the courage to give her his own heart in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment. I appreciate my readers and will respond to every comment. Thanks! 💚💙</p><p>If this is the first of my fanfics that you have read, I hope you will read more of them. And if you don’t already ship Pidge and Lance, I ask that you continue reading my stories and give Plance a chance! 💦🌱</p><p>“Clear Day” and “The Greatest Gift” take place in the same universe. This series takes place in a Season 8 AU and is ongoing. 💦🌱</p><p>“What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?” is a prequel to my first novel, “Decoding A Christmas Mystery: A Love Story.” Both of these take place in a different post-season 8 universe. The novel is one of the most romantic Plance stories that I have ever posted on AO3, and I have gotten more comments on it than anything I have written so far. Please GO. READ. IT. 💚💙 </p><p>“A Respite in Paradise” 💚💙 and “The Other Side Of Paradise” ❤️💖 are a Plance and Kallura duology That take place on the same planet on the same day. (Season 7 AU) Kaltenecker and the floofs make an appearance in the first one, and Kosmo is quite a scene-stealer in the second one. Both of these are awkward, romantic, and funny. </p><p>“Wingman” and “Dawn of a New Day” post-season 8 AU Plance one-shots that have been very well-received. “Wingman” was my first long Plance fic and people liked it so much that I decided to keep writing. The rest is history. 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>